Our Final Goodbye
by XxCourtneyTakerxX
Summary: Short story, my first one, hope you enjoy. :-)


Our final goodbye.

This is my story. What's my name? Skye Sparrow. I'm twenty year old and the day I died was the day I found true love and this is my story.

I was walking through the park late at night when the mist started rolling in. the stars could be clearly seen in the nights sky like twinkling lights. The clouds were clawing at the moon like they wanted to demolish it. The park lights started to flicker then blacked out. The only lights were half a mile away. A gust of wind moaned as it blew away stray leaves and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned around terrified of what I might see but there was nothing. Then I saw a dark, sinister figure in the trees about 10 meters away turn and run into the darkness that surrounded me… someone was watching me.

I hesitated then started running through the trees and darkness that seemed to engulf me. I just wanted to get to the safety of the light. Away from the darkness. Away from him. I slowed down once I reached the car park, still in darkness but reassured that I was safe…big mistake. Suddenly a white van pulled up in front of me and three men, in black clothing and clown masks , got out and grabbed me. Panic struck as I realised the grave situation I was in. I tried fighting the men off but stopped when a man in a purple suit, green hair and face painted like a clown appeared before me.

"Hello princess," The man known as the Joker said coming toward me. I was about to scream but the Joker covered my mouth with his hands and leaned closer to my face.

"Shhh, we don't want the cops coming, or Batman, do we?," he waited until I replied shaking my head, he smiled and replied "Good girl," Just then his smile turned sinister and he grabbed me and threw me into the back of the van. My head smashed off the side of the van and I felt a trickle, that turned into a stream of warm liquid running from the back of my head and down my back. The last thing I remember before blacking out, was his ominous laugh as the van started to pull away from the car park. Then all I saw was blackness.

"hahahahaha hoho hahaha, wakey, wakey, hahahahaha hoho hahaha," I awoke to a blurry figure looming over me, as my eyes adjusted I realised it was my captor, the Joker.

For the first time I took in what he was really wearing, he was dressed in a purple suit, a blue hexagon patterned dress shirt, and a green vest, he had a tie on which was a collaboration of different colours - green and orange, he had a pair of purple gloves to finish the outfit. His make up was what intrigued me the most. White powered make up covered most of his face except around his forehead were it was faded. His eyes were encircled with mountains of black eyeliner and black eye shadow, I mean he really caked it on. It made his eyes even darker, if that was possible. He had a cherry red smile plastered on his face from the middle of one cheek to the other, making his scars more noticeable. His hair was slightly curly with the majority of it died green.

"Did sleeping beauty have a nice sleep?" he asked in an overly nice tone. I slowly nodded, scared that if I said or did anything that he didn't like he'd hurt me or worse kill me.

"hahahahaha hoho hahaha,"

Suddenly a man in a black suit, with a white shirt, blue tie and a sack on his head walked in.

"Ah, she's awake. Can I try my new fear toxin on her?" He asked with a hint of glee in his voice.

Fear toxin? What the heck is that? As the man in the mask approached I realised that soon I'd find out what that "fear toxin" was.

The Joker walked to the end of the room with a smirk on his face, obliviously knowing what the toxin will do and already smiling about it.

The masked man kneeled in front of me so he was eye level with me. After a minute I wondered if he really had fear toxin or if he was just trying to scare me, which he succeeding in doing.

Abruptly, white smoke was blown into my face and I couldn't help coughing as I breathed in the horrible gas. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, when nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes, closing them again when I saw the man in the mask covered in tranchulas.

"LOOK AT ME!" the man screamed causing me to open my eyes, I couldn't contain the screams I had been trying to swallow.

"hahahahaha hoho hahaha," I looked up to the Joker and screamed more, what I saw was not the terrifying Joker I was sort of use to, but something much worse, the man I saw looked more like a clown than usual, he have sharp spiky teeth and his laughter was even more manic. Now for someone terrified of clowns, this is pretty scary.

I ran into the man in the mask catching him off guard and causing him to fall to the side. I continued running until and pair of strong arms grabbed around my waist and lifted me up while I continually kicked the air. My voice started to go hoarse with all my screaming I had been doing. Tears continued to run down my face as hundreds of spiders and tranchulas stared pouring into the room and some stared climbing over my arms and legs.

"Get them off please, I hate spiders," I yelled in between screaming and crying.

The Joker just stared laughing and put me down as the other man with the mask locked the door. Once the door was firmly locked the Joker put be down and I ran to the corner and curled into the fetal position. I looked up to see the Joker walking over to me with a baseball bat and swinging it in my direction. The bat connected with my skull and then I blacked out.

I awoke to find myself in the back of the van, that I assume is the one we arrived in. The van stopped and I was pulled out into the street and into Gotham National Bank. I heard gun fire followed shortly by screams. The man pulled me into the bank and sat me onto the chair that was placed in the centre of the room. He then tied my hands to it and the Joker then walked over to me with a menacing smirk on his face. I cringed as I realised I was being videoed, remembering what happens to the people who get kidnapped by the Joker… they end up dead.

When the Joker reached me, he pulled my hair and I let out a small whimper, "Now, I want Batman. So what I'm going to do is slowly kill every one of you until he gets here," the Joker stated as he stood behind my chair looking straight into the cameras lens.

I heard a click and I felt something cold rest against the inside of my mouth, it took me a minute to realise that it was a knife placed in my mouth and before I could protest I felt a sharp shooting pain coming from my mouth and a warm liquid oozing from the wound made. I screamed in pain and started crying hysterically.

The Joker waited a minute before walking in front of me, "I guess Batman doesn't care if you live or die, hahahahaha hoho hahaha," He turned and brought the knife, that was already covered in my blood, to my throat and whispered in my ear, " Its been fun, really, but I'm gonna have to 'cut' this short," he snickered at his 'joke' and laughed frantically as I started crying even more and trying to scream 'No'.

Suddenly the whole room went black.

When I woke up I was still in the bank, with a lot of paramedics surrounding me. To my surprise I felt no pain, I was at ease. I slowly but surely got to my feet and looked down to see the paramedics still looking at a girl on the ground.

"Skye can you tell me the date?"

I turned to look at the person how called my name and replied, "June 1st,"

He didn't respond, and I looked to see them lift the girl into the ambulance and place her in a body bag. I stood, shocked looking at the body bag that contains the body of…me. I looked down at my hand. I was transparent.

"Am I dead?"

I closed my eyes and remembered the night I had been kidnapped. The hour before I had been with Jay, we had been watching the lion king trilogy as I had begged him to. When it finished was sat and talked about pure rubbish for a while, then I made the mistake of leaving the comfort of his arms for the harshness of the cold winter weather.

When I opened them again I was at Jay's house, I waited outside and suddenly Jay walk out and only then did I realised that I was holding my breath. I felt like I was getting lighter and I realised that it was my time to go but I'd been given the opportunity to say goodbye.  
I stood in front of him causing him to stop. I hoped that he sensed I was there and that he would get my message but I couldn't be certain.

"I love you," I whispered, with tears filling my eyes, wishing I had said it before.

Slowly I faded away, but before I was totally gone I heard Jay say what would be our final goodbye,

"I love you too, Skye"


End file.
